


Undertale: A Novelization

by Merrymusician



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comfort/Angst, Family, Gen, Meta, Nonbinary Frisk, Novelization, Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrymusician/pseuds/Merrymusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novelization of the video game Undertale. Frisk journeys through the Underground to find their way back to the surface, making friends and enemies and maybe even a family along the way. Learning the mysterious powers of the SOUL, SAVE, and RESET, Frisk must noWWWWRRESETRESET RESETRESETRESET RESETRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR[ERROR][VOID ACTION][RESTARTING...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [STARTING PROGRAM 'PROLOGUE'...]

 

[STARTING…]

[STARTING…]

[ERROR: FILE DAMAᴁԮՎAԻAGED]

[RESTART?][Y/N][Y]

[RESTAԴԧRTIՎNG…]

Frisk opened their eyes with a gasp, heart pounding loudly in their ears.

Pain. Pain and dark and fear and oh god they felt like they were dying right there.

Tears fell hot and wet down Frisk’s face, the darkness echoing their sobs hollowly. Eyes hazy, they stared upwards at a pinprick of light. That’s right. They had fallen. Fallen into Mount Ebott. The mountain where demons lived and no one lived to return home.

Frisk bit their lower lip, trying to calm their own sobs. Demons. Monsters. If they kept crying who knows what would come to find them. They had to get out of here. They had to move. Move, move, move!

Slowly, ever so slowly, Frisk eased into a sitting position, wincing at each movement. Their entire body felt bruised and sore, as if someone had used them as a punching bag. Frisk craned their neck upwards, once again gazing at the spec of light from above.

They were filled with [DETERMINATION].

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT: IVE CHANGED THE PROLOGUE][thaaaaaaaaaank you so much for reading this! Now onward into the real chapter 1! Please leave a comment if you can, I love hearing feedback to improve my writing! Thanks again!]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [STARTING PROGRAM 'CHAPTER 2'...]

Frisk gently clapped their hands to their face a few times, shaking their head to rid themselves of the tears and sniffles. _That’s right! I will_ not _die down here!_

Filled with a new sense of determination, Frisk looked around the dim cavern they had landed in, trying to get an idea of where they were.

The cavern walls stretched high above the child, arching ever so slightly into a steep slope that connected to the tiny spec of sky. That’s how they fell without breaking every bone in their body: tumbling down that steep slope until they landed in this pile of… flowers?

Frisk noticed the thick bushel of flowers that surrounded them, large golden blossoms that felt soft and thick to the touch. Another miracle: landing on the cushion of flowers instead of the barren, rocky cavern floor saved them the trouble of a few broken bones or split head. Frisk rubbed a few petals between their fingers. _Thank you nice flowers_.

Other than the flowers, the cavern was barren, four roman pillars the only other remarkable features. Looking to their right, Frisk saw a doorway of similar construction, grand yet crumbling pillars outlining its frame and a stone slab filling the middle. 

 _I can’t climb the walls, it’s too steep down here._ Frisk frowned, turning their head towards the doorway. _Guess the only way out is forward_.

Frisk slowly got to their feet, wincing as each movement brought on new aches and pains. They limped out of the small grove of flowers, careful not to squish any. Before leaving, they patted the blossoms once more as a final thank you.

Pushing the door open, Frisk was again greeted by another dark cavern with a small spot of light. Under that small light a single golden blossom bloomed, bringing a little smile to Frisk’s face.

The flower opened its eyes and smiled back.

It _smiled back_.

Frisk immediately took a step back, fear coursing through their body as every story of the horrible monsters that supposedly inhabited Mt. Ebott rushed through their mind. Was this flower a monster too? Would it blast magic at them, turning Frisk into a pile of dust? Or worse, would it eat them?

“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” the blossom spoke, a cheery grin on its face.

Frisk scurried backwards at the words, their back hitting the stone doorway in their hurry. They felt tears stinging the corners of their eyes, and they sniffled, trying not to cry in front of the creature.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Flowey—at least, that’s what it called itself—cried, noticing Frisk’s distress. “Don’t be scared! You must be new to the Underground, right?”

Frisk sniffled again, feeling their heart in their throat as they slowly nodded.

“Someone otta show you how things work around here,” the flower said kindly, looking around a bit. “….ha ha, I guess lil’ ol’ me will have to do!”

Flowey smiled at them again, and Frisk felt their heartbeat calm slightly. Help? This flower was going to help them? _Maybe that’s what flowers do down here. Help lost people_. Frisk wiped their runny nose on their sweatshirt, and cautiously approached the flower, eyeing it suspiciously. _I_ was _already saved by flowers._ Once a few steps away, the flower’s grin widened.

“Ready? Here we go!”

Frisk felt a tug from their gut, and then a red heart was floating in front of their chest. Frisk stared, wide eyed at the sudden projection, watching it hum with energy. The heart was two-dimensional, like a kind of hologram, and about as big as Frisk’s fists put together. Frisk cupped their hand a few inches away from its edge, feeling warmth emanating from its center.

“See that heart?” Flowey said, snapping Frisk out of their daze. “That’s your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!”

_This is my SOUL?_

The little red heart in front of them suddenly felt so small and vulnerable, and Frisk noticed the humming increase pitch at their nervousness.

“Here you can strengthen your soul by gaining LV and EXP,” Flowey continued, the ever present grin on his flower face. “Do you know what LV stands for?”

Frisk shook their head slowly, confused.

“…..Love! It stands for love!” Flowey said. “You want more Love right? You can get more Love by grabbing these, uh, ‘friendliness pellets’ from those you meet.”

As if to demonstrate, a few white, glowing seed pellets sprang from the ground around Flowey. They hovered in the air, waiting.

“Here!” Flowey cheered. “Grab as many as you can!”

Frisk stared at the seed pellets, unease making their skin crawl. That didn’t seem right at all. If Frisk didn’t know any better, they would have called the “friendliness pellets” bullets. As the seeds drifted close, Frisk took one step back, then another. Their foot caught on a crack and they fell backward, landing on their already-sore bottom. A stream of air whooshed past their face, and Frisk cried out as something sliced the side of their cheek. Eyes wide, they looked behind them to see the seed pellets buried into the stone door behind them, cracks spidering out from their impact point. They turned back to Flowy, seeing the flower’s smile diminish.

“….hey, uh, you kinda missed them,” Flowey said with a small laugh. “Let’s try again.”

More white seed pellets emerged from the ground, moving towards Frisk again with increasing speed. Frisk felt their heart hammering inside their small chest, their soul humming and whirring with fear in front of them. They quickly dodged the seeds by rolling to the left, not wanting to share the same fate as the door behind them. Flowey’s smile vanished completely.

“You know what’s going on here, don’t you?” they asked, all the cheeriness gone from their voice.

Frisk felt themselves start to shake as the flower’s face melted into something akin to the demons in the horror movies that they saw the older kids watch, eyes black and a sharp toothed, animalist grin on its mouth.

“You just wanted to see me suffer, didn’t you?” the creature growled.

White seed pellets sprang from the ground around Frisk, forming a perfect circle around them. Panicking, their head whipped right and left, desperately searching for an escape as the ring tightened. _I don’t want to die I don’t want to die I don’t want to die!_

“Die!” Flowey shouted, manic laughter echoing in the dark cavern at the sight of Frisk’s panic.

Frisk’s soul hummed shrilly, and they covered their head with their hands as they curled into a ball, bracing themselves for impact.

_I don’t want to die….._

_I can’t die….._

_I WON’T die!_

Frisk felt a rush of warmth and Flowey’s laughter cut off, the seed pellets scattering away. Both Flowey and Frisk looked around in shock, unsure of what just happened.

Before either of them could react, a small burst of—black?—fire appeared and unleashed itself on Flowey. The flower screeched loudly as the flames landed on its petals, licking hungrily at its stem. Flowey dived into the earth to escape, leaving an eerie silence and a puff of smoke in its wake.

Footsteps approached, and Frisk jerked their head upwards, eyes wide with fear.

“What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…”

The rather feminine voice belonged to a tall, white, goat-like monster. Her furry hands were clasped in front of her, and Frisk noticed similarly furry feet peeking from under her large periwinkle robes. She stared at Frisk with unnervingly red eyes, but they were filled with concern.

“Ah, do not be afraid my child,” she said, kneeling in front of Frisk. “Greetings, I am Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins. I stop by here every day to see if someone has fallen.”

Despite her kind face, Frisk scooted away from the monster, anticipating another trick. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Toriel smiled at Frisk in response, although Frisk detected a bit of…. Sadness?

“You are the first human to fall down here in a long time,” she said softly, as if not trying to scare the child. “Please, come with me. I will heal you and show you through the catacombs.”

Toriel held out her hand to help them up, and Frisk regarded the appendage with suspicion. How could they be sure it wasn’t another trick like Flowey? Then again, this monster scared Flowey away and probably saved them from a quick death. And honestly, what else could Frisk do? Refuse the monster’s help and wander until they died? Might as well risk the safety.

Frisk slowly grasped Toriel’s paw-like-hand, their small hand only able to grasp a few of her fingers, and Toriel carefully helped them up, cupping her other paw behind Frisk’s back so that they wouldn’t fall.

“Follow me,” she said, releasing Frisks hand and walking towards another stone doorway. When Frisk hesitated, Toriel offered a reassuring smile, waiting for them at the doorway.

Frisk smiled back and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [that's all I got for ya for now! Next chapter coming soon! Please leave a comment if you can, I'm always striving to improve :D Thanks for reading!]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [STARTING PROGRAM 'CHAPTER 3'...]

The ruins were nothing like Frisk expected. First, almost every surface was constructed out of bright purple bricks. Second, Toriel said that each room required that you solve a puzzle to get through it. With oddly cryptic hints and varied puzzles, Frisk might have thought they were in a [RECANTED].

What? I said [RECANTED]. Moving on.

“The Ruins were built to prevent further human attack,” Toriel explained as they walked into the first room. “Puzzles were incorporated to befuddle and stump any human who might enter. You must learn to solve these puzzles in order to navigate the Ruins.”

As if to demonstrate, Toriel walked over four different raised tiles in sequence before pulling a brass lever on the wall. The previously sealed doorway opened with the sound of grinding rock, and Toriel smiled again.

“You will learn quickly,” she said, waiting for Frisk to reach the doorway before she continued.

Their journey continued this way, solving puzzle after puzzle in order to progress to the next room. Toriel even allowed Frisk to solve some of them, showing them how to pull certain levers and interpret hints. As they walk, Frisk found their distrust of the matronly monster melt away with each step. How could someone so kind ever want to hurt them?

Frisk, lost in their thoughts, didn’t notice another monster approach until the now familiar tug in their gut snapped their focus forward. Their SOUL hovered brightly in front of their chest as they stopped dead in their tracks, watching the new monster approach. It was large and toad-like, croaking ominously as it hopped towards Frisk.

Frisk looked around in a panic, searching for Toriel, but she had turned around the bend in the hallway. Frisk’s legs shook as they took a fearful step back. The frog monster hopped closer, croaking something that sounded eerily like the word “human.”

“H-he…he…lp….” Frisk said with difficultly, barely having the concentration to make their mouth form words. “H-help!” Why oh why couldn’t their mouth obey them in a situation like this?

A shadow suddenly loomed over the frog-like creature, and Frisk looked up to see Toriel, standing there with the most menacing squint she could muster. The frog monster seemed ashamed, like a child caught stealing cookies. It slunk away, Toriel staring daggers at it the whole way.

Frisk, heart racing, watched as their SOUL projection faded away. Toriel gave a decisive _hrrmp!_ before turning back  to Frisk with a warm smile. Frisk’s throat tightened and tears blurred their vision as they dived forward, clutching at Toriel’s robes and burying their face into the soft periwinkle fabric. They weren’t sure if it was their exhaustion, pain, or fear, but Frisk shook as Toriel’s paws wrapped around them in a warm embrace.

“There, there my child,” Toriel whispered, stroking their back. “I’m sure that was quite frightening.”

Frisk gave a small nod, not removing their face from her robes.

“You were very brave to stand your ground,” she said, earning a surprised glance from Frisk. “It takes strength to fight, but true strength to be merciful and call for help.”

Frisk looked up at Toriel, face now fully free of her robes. Toriel chuckled quietly, using a furry finger to wipe away Frisk’s fallen tears. She took Frisk’s hand within her own and silently lead them onwards, down the hallway and past a large bed of spikes.

Frisk felt their heartbeat calm and their fear disappear as they moved onwards, soothed by Toriel’s grasp. Frisk didn’t understand it, but every time they looked up at Toriel’s kind face they felt… home. Which was something Frisk hadn’t felt in a very, very long time.

They continued this way for quite some time until they reached a very long room where Toriel released Frisk’s hand. Toriel stopped and Frisked looked at her questioningly.

“…You have done thus well my child,” she said slowly, looking conflicted. “But now I must ask a difficult task of you.”

Frisk waiting apprenhensively. Toriel wrung her hands, having trouble looking Frisk in the eyes.

“You must walk to the end of the room by yourself!” she finally blurted, as if disclosing a deep secret. “Please forgive me!”

And with that she hurried down the hall, leaving a confused Frisk in her wake. That was all? Walk to the end of the room by themselves? Frisk laughed a little. Toriel really was too sweet.

Frisk was filled with determination. They weren’t just going to walk to the end of the room, they were going to get there as fast as they could! With newfound energy, Frisk ran down the hallway as fast as their short legs could take them.

The hallway was shorter than they imagined, as the next doorway came into view in less than a minute. Frisk slowed to stop in front of a large pillar, huffing as they tried to catch their breath. Their ribs still ached with each breath, but the rush of sprinting down that hall brightened their spirits.

Frisk heard padding footsteps and Toriel emerged from behind the pillar with a mildly sheepish expression. Frisk smiled at her, hands on their knees as they still tried to regain their breath.

“Greetings my child!” Toriel said. “Do not fear, I have been behind this pillar the entire time.”

Frisk giggled a bit between breaths and they noticed the tips of Toriel’s ears turn a slight pink.

“B-but there was a reason for this exercise!” she said, regaining her composure. “To test your independence.”

Frisk, now having regained their breath, looked up at Toriel quizzically.

“You see, I must attend to some business for a while and you will be left alone,” she explained. Noticing Frisk’s apprehensiveness, she quickly added: “But I will leave you will a cell phone! If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me.”

Frisk took the old flip phone from Toriel with an uncertain expression. It’s not that they couldn’t make phone calls, but the speaking part was always difficult. They preferred signing or texting, but this phone didn’t look like it supported texts…

“Before I leave my child, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Toriel said. “What shall I call you?”

After a thoughtful pause, Frisk slowly signed each letter of their name, _F-R-I-S-K_. Not surprisingly, Toriel looked confused.

“…I am sorry, but I do not understand,” she said, looking almost anguished at the prospect of not being able to help. Frisk sighed.

“Fr….Fris…k……” they said slowly, concentrating carefully on each syllable. “…..ha…ve……..t-trou…ble……..spea….king…use…..s-sign…….lan….gu..age…..”

“Oh!” Toriel exclaimed, looking embarrassed. “I apologize I did not notice earlier. I am not familiar with sign language, but am certain I have seen a book about it somewhere in my library… I will find it when I attend to my business.”

Frisk smiled, glad they wouldn’t have to go the concentration of speaking all the time.

“Please wait here then, Frisk,” Toriel said as she started towards the doorway. “I will be back soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay filler chapter! A little dull, but the story must move onwards! Stay tuned for more ACTION, DRAMA, ADVENTURE!!! Remember to leave a comment or kudos, I strive to improve everyday!


End file.
